When a server is tested, an output voltage of a motherboard will be adjusted to a maximal voltage, and the motherboard is installed in the server to test the server. After the server is tested at maximal voltage, the motherboard is removed from the server, and the output voltage of the motherboard will be adjusted to a minimum voltage through changing resistances. Then the motherboard is installed in the server to test the server again at minimal voltage.